Innocence
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to Smile, prequel to Just So You Know, or a stand alone fic. Just some fluff about Dean and Cas spending the day together as a couple; dessert for two, Cas being OOC but totally adorable, stuff like that. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's "Innocence."


**Author's Note:**

**I don't know about you guys, but I needed some chick flicky, OOC, crazy, never-gonna-happen-in-a-million-years Destiel fluff after that finale. So here. My muse is mostly fried still, but I managed to write some Dean/Cas adorableness. Like all parts of this 'verse, it's more out of character than I care to talk about, but that finale destroyed me, so please don't think I'm bitchy for saying this - but I'm too heartbroken over what the writers did to Cas to really care. I just wanted some Destiel cuteness to console me. **

**67impala - you totally knew this was coming, didn't you? You knew that episode would inspire me to add to this 'verse, I just know it :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed<em>

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now."_

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"I'd like to get a slice of your apple pie, please," I requested. "And two forks."

The waitress jotted that down and sauntered off, leaving Cas to take my hand under the table like a teenage girl. I couldn't help but smile at him. Just like a couple of kids, we sat on the same side of the booth, our hands clasped out of sight. It was oddly enjoyable, acting like I had at seventeen.

I surprised him by bringing our hands up and resting them on the table in plain sight. "Dean, if you don't want anyone to know…" he started.

I silenced him with a kiss. "I've got nothing to be ashamed of. Do you?"

He smiled. "Of course not."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I would say 'love you more' but I'm not quite ready to give up my mancard yet, so we'll save that for later."

"That's okay. It's implied."

The waitress came over and sat the massive slice of pie down in front of me, shooting a glare at Cas and walking off. Women were always jealous when they saw Cas and me together. I promptly ignored her and handed Cas a fork whilst I dug into the pie. He also scooped some up on his fork and held it out to me.

I smiled and took the bite, returning the favor by holding a forkful out to him. Geez, we were worse than girls! Hell, looks like I'd already have to give up my mancard at this rate. We exchanged bites of pie until there was nothing left. Apparently there was a little on my face, because he licked his thumb and gently ran it over the side of my mouth. I'd turned an angel into a total girl. I was _so_ going to Hell. Again.

"You're such a chick," I teased.

I got the head tilt. "How do I resemble an adolescent chicken?"

"Never mind," I laughed, leaving enough money on the table to cover the pie and a tip before sliding out and holding out my hand to Cas.

He took it and pulled himself to his feet, not letting go as we walked out of the diner. It was sunny and blue skied, the perfect weather for a walk. We strolled leisurely down the sidewalk, hands clasped and lazy smiles on our faces. I randomly pressed a kiss to his temple, and he smiled. A few minutes later he leaned over and kissed my cheek as we walked. I grinned. Not that I would ever admit it, but I loved the spontaneous displays of affection we'd show each other.

Deciding to be completely and totally random, I suddenly took his hand and spun him as if we were dancing. He laughed as I pulled him back to me. People stared in wonder and shock, most likely thinking we were insane as we started dancing in the middle of the sidewalk. No music, no reason. Just like us, it was crazy and out of the blue. He wrapped his arms around my neck and we moved to no beat but our own. Let people think we were a few orgasms short of a porno, I didn't really care. I grinned and spun him one more time before continuing to walk.

He wasn't beside me, and I was about to turn around and see why he'd stopped, but my question was answered as he happily leapt onto my back. I hooked my hands under his knees and simply carried him like that, his arms loosely draped around my neck. And yeah, then people _really_ stared. But he was a scrawny little bastard and not that hard to carry. I just loved how damn _human _he'd become since we'd gotten together. He was crazy and loving and just freakin _awesome_. Not that one Dean Winchester would ever say that out loud, of course.

"You're batshit crazy, you know that, right?" I laughed.

I knew he was smiling as he rested his chin on top of my head. "Mmhm. But you love me anyways."

"You really think I'd never dump your ass?" I asked with mock disbelief.

He whispered into my ear, "I know you couldn't."

_Couldn't._ Suddenly even though we were in front of all these people, even though we were being gawked at, even though I was supposedly a male, everything felt so much more intimate. Because honestly? He was right. I couldn't survive without him. He was my…well, pretty much everything. I loved Sammy, and I'd die for the kid, but Cas? That wacky angel was my other half; my naïve, adorable counterpart.

"I love you," I said again.

"I love you too."

A note to the tattered remnants of my masculinity: Nice knowing you. "Love you more."

Because hey, girly or not, it was true.


End file.
